helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SHALL WE LOVE?
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Gomattou |released = November 20, 2002 December 4, 2002 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V DVD, Single V VHS |length = 18:48 |label = |producer = Tsunku }} SHALL WE LOVE? is the only single by Gomattou. It was released on November 20, 2002, and the Single V was released on December 4, 2002. The single reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for twelve weeks, selling 157,057 copies. The Single V reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 42,758 copies. Tracklist CD #SHALL WE LOVE? #SHALL WE LOVE? (Cool groove mix) #SHALL WE LOVE? (Airly healing mix) #SHALL WE LOVE? (Instrumental) Single V #SHALL WE LOVE? #Making of Featured Members *Goto Maki *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki Single Information *Lyrics and composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA **Cool groove mix Arrangement: SHO-1 **Airly healing mix Arrangement: yamaura *Music Video: Miyasaka Mayumi Concert Performances ;SHALL WE LOVE? *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Fujimoto Miki FIRST LIVE TOUR 2003 SPRING ~MIKI ①~ - Fujimoto Miki *Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD~ - Goto Maki *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ - Matsuura Aya *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ Matsuura Aya, Inaba Atsuko *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Sexy! Makking GOLD~ - Goto Maki *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ - Goto Maki *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello☆Pro on Stage! 2006 Nippon Seinenkan Kouen "Yuujou to Mahou no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" - Abe Natsumi, Shibata Ayumi *Hello☆Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, Miyoshi Erika *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." - Matsuura Aya *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Arihara Kanna *GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ - GAM *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Kitahara Sayaka *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ - Konno Asami, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - High-King *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kaga Kaede *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~ -Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 157,057 Cover Versions *Matsuura Aya covered the song on her 2003 album, T・W・O. *Goto Maki covered the song on her 2003 album, Makking GOLD 1. *Fujimoto Miki covered the song on her 2003 album, MIKI ①. Trivia *With this single, Gomattou has the seventh highest selling debut single in all of Hello! Project, excluding shuffle units. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: SHALL WE LOVE? Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Single Vs Category:2002 DVDs Category:2002 VHSs Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Debut Single Category:Gomattou Category:Only Single Category:2002 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification